letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
TaleOfTheToaster
[http://www.youtube.com/user/TaleOfTheToaster TaleOfTheToaster] (real name Isaac Sharp) is a British Let's Player who began his first LP on the 27th July 2012. Due to having made a non-LP series before this ([http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD8EDAE77AB5B6BF4 Super Smash Bros. Meme]) as well as making several character roster for Super Smash Bros and Mario Kart, TaleOfTheToaster had already attained 43 subscribers. TaleOfTheToaster's first four LP's were on emulated software due to lacking a capture device, but later acquired a Blue Yeti microphone, an Elgato Game Capture HD, and a Nintendo 2DS capture board. TaleOfTheToaster made a fourth emulated Let's Play, before beginning a Let's Play of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode on Very Hard difficulty, using his Elgato Game Capture HD to record. Nowadays, TaleOfTheToaster's channel is dedicated to his primary niche and favourite gaming series bar Super Smash Bros., the football RPG series Inazuma Eleven. This led to a rapid growth of TaleOfTheToaster's channel, who has passed 4,000 subscribers, and has earned recognition in the Inazuma Eleven community. TaleOfTheToaster is part of a collaborative countdown channel known as Challengers Approaching, founded on his birthday in 2014. After promotion from Gnoggin, "ChAps" now has over 3,000 subscribers. Let's Plays Full-Length LP's *'' Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkEvtwasN0fhElIfBTNQYRf2&feature=view_all Mario Kart: Super Circuit] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkEDBX6QNAXkXrYBk9H4Bx3K&feature=mh_lolz Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Adventure Mode - The Subspace Emissary (Very Hard)] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkGrcMSe2Uqk8qHoo4sEsd6-&feature=mh_lolz Pokémon Channel] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkFbEXiej7RmIe97wO034c7_ Paper Mario (Blind)] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkHuoYQhsJ3i_s8482CuLmzj INAZUMA ELEVEN] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkFTzReU6I51PGXG7VQdlu6H SONIC LOST WORLD Deadly Six Edition] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkFdDX74syZIcq-LpKPJAUCo Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkGJRuyvPz3hYszEZe8mwU5O Inazuma Eleven 3: Team Ogre Attacks!] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkEvkrPzUt6xCI6kpcTQxvxg Inazuma Eleven GO: Light] Mini LP's *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkHoS-GgK0nq1jaMtpCkgw3T&feature=view_all Robot Wars: Metal Mayhem] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkHapta930AOCetg1IE44_fv&feature=mh_lolz Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AeMB3GWHHs Flashlight] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkHu8Ntc_dDKIkof3n9EehzF Ninjabread Man Versus] (with Stelios78910) *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkGJeyH_H0DH2_28pDan4oq0 Duck Hunt (Wii U Virtual Console)] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkGoxYMwdOkag9BZlHcqF0Oo Thomas & Friends Steaming around Sodor] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkEuDE1buS3obk6PKOedys2p Learning Land 3 At the Funfair] *[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWQp0w3GgjkF-uI9P7Ke8gxcJEAXLqU5S Postman Pat (DS)] Other Projects *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD8EDAE77AB5B6BF4 Super Smash Bros. Meme] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BN8g2-Wjmso Super Smash Bros.] and [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lahAey2KZyA Mario Kart] character rosters *Tale of the Mail *TrailMixBlazer's World Cup of Brawl. *MrGameandPichu's LagFest II. *Various Challengers Approaching countdowns. Catchphrases *With a Yo-Ho-Ho, it's TaleOfTheToaster! - TaleOfTheToaster's introduction, used at the start of every Let's Play video. Occasionally, TaleOfTheToaster will add an extra word such as 'gaping' or 'gigantic' before the Yo-Ho-Ho. *FLYING SHOT BOOOOM - While so far, this catchphrase has only been used during Mario Tennis: Power Tour and TaleOfTheToaster's guest appearances on other videos and ConversingPersons videos, FLYING SHOT BOOOOM is considered TaleOfTheToaster's primary catchprase. He would shout it whenever he used the Flying Shot special move during a tennis game. In future LP's he plans to use it when miscellaneous large collisions happen, and certain ground pound-style moves. *Suffocating Walrus - Typically used to provide a noise for a character's fire breath, or to voice act Bowser. *RAIMON WORKOUT - referencing Rari Workout, a rap by Lethal Bizzle. *I'm gonna have to drown - A less commonly used catchphrase of TaleOfTheToaster's that debuted in the World Cup of Brawl, before being used again in LagFest II. The quote is used to represent TaleOfTheToaster in videos such as the World Cup of Brawl in Five Minutes, and Meet The Toaster. Category:List of Let's Players Category:Let's Play Category:British Let's Players